


Beside You

by OperaGoose



Series: Rewrite Our History [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Royalty, Sequel, court life, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose
Summary: Prompto chose a path for Noctis's history. At long last, he wakes to face a future he was never destined to have.(It is recommended you read Rewriting Our History and Ever At His Side or else this may not make any sense to you.)





	1. Awakening

A motherly figure with serpentine eyes and eternally dripping hair touched his shoulder. He could hardly remember his own mother’s face - his father had never taken photos - but he thought he could see hers in the otherworldly features.

“Mother Leviathan,” he greeted.

“Prince Noctis.” She smiled at him. “It’s time.”

“Time?”

She gave a hissing laugh. “Time to wake up.”

He stood up straighter. He’d forgotten. So man eternities pent in the waiting place, he could rarely remember he _was_ waiting. That he was to wake up and go back to his life - to Luna and Prompto. To be friends with Specs and Gladio. And to enjoy the life Prompto had bartered for him, _twice_. 

While he’d been here, he’d been granted the memories of the life Prompto had rewritten, and understood his friend much better now.

“What do I do?” 

She rested her hand on his head. “Close your eyes, let yourself sleep. When you wake up, you’ll be by their side again.

He closed his eyes. For living in Insomnia most of his two lives, he’d never had trouble falling asleep. It was simple now, though he hadn’t ‘slept’ in all the eternities he’d been here.

When he stirred awake, his eyes were sticky with tiredness. Too heavy and tacky to open just yet. The bed beneath him was soft, a pillow propping his head up, a duvet tucked over his warm body. There was the low crackle of fire and softly murmuring voices. Something small and warm was burrowing into his side.

“Umbra,” a familiar voice scolded, affectionate. Footsteps approached the bed, and then the warmth was removed. “Stay out of the bed.”

An unhappy whine answered, followed by an affectionate laugh. “Bring him here, Prom. He can curl up with Pryna.” 

Footsteps withdrew and small happy yaps signalled the reunion of the pups. They must have been young - far younger than he remembered. 

“More wine?” Prompto asked.

“No. I have a meeting with the privy council in the morning. To discuss the decline in agricultural revenue.”

“Man, being the Acting Regent sounds so much harder than being a princess,” Prompto complained. “This is the first time I’ve seen you in weeks. When does King Regis come home?”

Luna laughed, her voice light and happy. “The summit ends tomorrow,” she replied, “but he may stay longer. Last year he said he might.”

“Well, he knows you can run the kingdom in his absence.” There was a smile in Prompto’s voice. 

He had to see it. He pried his eyes open, first one then the other. The room was dim, the stars through the window, the crackling fire in the fireplace casting the room in flickering orange light. 

There was a chaise facing the bed, and two beautiful blondes sat on it with a pair of puppies on the floor before them. Princess Lunafreya, aging with grace and regality, was dressed in a pearly prey nightgown, her hair in a loose braid down her back. Her delicate feet were in the lap of the man sitting beside her, receiving a gentle massage. 

The blond was dressed in a Kingsglaive uniform, jacket unbuttoned to reveal the silvery grey undershirt beneath. Prompto… His hair was long and styled flat, like he’d worn it in high school. He was pale, almost no pale freckles dusting his skin.

He watched, amused, as Luna leaned forward and drew him into an intense kiss. His hand rose and held her head close, a needy whimper trapped in his throat. But he soon pulled away, his expression reluctant. “Princess… I _can’t_.”

“Don’t stop on my account.”

They both jumped, turning to face the bed. A happy cry escaped Prompto’s lips, and he rushed to the bed. “Noct!”

“Prom.” He held his hand tightly, then offered the other to his wife. “Luna.”

She climbed up on the bed beside him, and he closed his eyes as she pressed him into a kiss. One that easily conveyed how much she’d missed him. Her lips tasted of perfume, and very faintly the salty chocolate Prompto preferred.

She did, eventually, release him. “We ought to let everyone know you’ve woken up.”

Noct slid one hand beneath her nightgown, touching the smooth soft skin of her thigh. “Prompto, can you go find Ignis?”

His guard looked awkward for a moment. “Uh. I can call him.”

He gave him a look. “Prompto.” It was in their very familiar ‘ _you are cockblocking me_ ’ voice.

The blond sighed. “I need a cold shower.” And instead of leaving, he crossed over to the ensuite. He did close the door at least - and Noct and Luna took full advantage of their privacy.

As he watched Luna slip back into her nightgown afterward, he smiled at her adoringly. “So, did you sleep with Prompto yet?” He teased.

She gave a delighted little laugh, loosening her hair to braid it again. “No, though not for lack of trying. You think ten years would be enough time to wear him down.”

 _Ten years._ Somehow it made perfect sense. Gone, to return after ten years to his friends. 

The shower turned off, and after a short pause Prompto hissed in pain. He stumbled back out from the bathroom, towel held around his waist, dripping wet - with red and blistered skin up his left arm.

Noct hissed through his teeth. “Astrals, Prom. What did you _do_?”

Luna sighed and helped Prompto over to the chaise. The pups stirred, but settled back to sleep. “Prompto…”

“I hesitated.”

That seemed to be answer enough for her. She opened the drawer in the table beside the chaise and took out an ointment and bandages. He carefully nudged her hands away to tend to himself.

The door exploded inwards to submit Ignis and Gladiolus - in pyjamas with shoes yanked on. They stopped when they saw Noctis sat up in the bed.

Ignis was the first to recover. He knelt on one knee, a fist pressed to his chest. “Your highness. You’ve recovered.”

“Ignis!” Noct cried, overjoyed. He slipped his feet out of the bed. “You can see again!”

There was a long pause, and then the Advisor turned to look at Prompto with a smug look. “So I was correct. I was blinded in your timeline.”

Prompto didn’t look up, rolling the pure white bandage around his arm. “Iggy wasn’t blinded in this world, Noct,” he answered. “Our trip to Altissia went peacefully, apart from both of us getting dunked in the ocean at the temple.”

“Those were different times?” Noct echoed, confused. 

Prompto pinned his bandage into place. “I didn’t have it this tough. Prompto Besithia didn’t have any memories to overlap. Ramuh thought it best.” 

“You hesitate in the shower again, Prompto?” Gladiolus asked, opening a wardrobe and throwing a set of clothes at the blond. 

“Didn’t know if their highnesses were done.” He dressed, in a clean Kingsglaive training uniform. “We should inform King Regis.”

“I’ll call Dad,” Gladiolus said. “He can wake him up and tell him the news immediately. Anyone else will wait ‘til morning.” 

Noctis’s eyes welled with tears. “Dad’s alive?”

“Oh, Noct.” Luna tucked back into his side, wrapping him in her arms. “Alive, and perfectly healthy.” Her fingers stroked through his hair, detangling the strands. “Maybe you should get some rest.”

“He’s just slept for ten years, the last thing he needs is _more_ rest,” Gladiolus huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“I am hungry,” Noct ventured. “Specs, could you make me something? Prompto can help you carry it all back up. I want to wait with Gladio, talk to my dad.”

Ignis exchanged a glance with Gladio, then looked at Prompto. “You haven’t told him yet.” The blond only shrugged. “Gladio can help me. He’ll have King Regis call Prompto’s phone.” They bowed to him again, and left the room - their hands grasping one another before the door swung closed.

Prompto picked up the puppies and settled next to Luna and Noct on the bed. “Why don’t we tell you everything you’ve missed, Noct?”


	2. Exposition

Of course it was ten years. After the first couple years had passed, Prompto had known it would be. Synchronicity. He’d been in the Crystal ten years Before, he would sleep for ten years Now.

But gods _damn_ it had been _lonely_. In the first few months, everyone had visited all the time - and even if most of them wouldn’t talk to him, they were at least a continuous presence. But the visits had dwindled.

Princess Lunafreya still came every night, or called when she was out of the citadel. She told Noct all about her day - expressed the fears and concerns she couldn’t admit outside the four walls, or else people would think she was weak. She always stayed to talk to Prompto, which was nice of her.

And frequently tried to romance him, which - though flattering - was not so nice. If he’d had his own room, it might have even worked. But there was only one bed there, and every time he remembered Noct there, it was instant boner death. He slept on the chaise, but he couldn’t have the princess on it while her husband and his once-lover slept six feet away. But he loved her fiercely and every late-night conversation only dug him in deeper. How was he supposed to deal when Noct was awake and the two people he loved only had eyes for each other again?

King Regis visited every Sunday, as Prompto learned he always had. He’d update the slumbering prince on the kingdom and his reign. Prompto watched as week after week, time and burden aged the king as much as the Crystal had Before.

It was around the time Regis had been hoping to abdicate and allow Noctis to succeed him as king. But with his son still sleeping, he couldn’t. What he did instead was prepare Princess Lunafreya to the regency - letting her take up responsibilities he would have entrusted to the Crown Prince.

Ten years on, she was frequently running the country while King Regis travelled or rested. The Izunias still raged about it - but the people adored her, as they had when she was the Oracle.

Prompto and the king didn’t talk much, other than Regis asking if there had been any change and Prompto’s regretful ‘no’.

Iggy and Gladio came over once or twice a week, often together but occasionally separate. In the beginning, they’d come every day - but they were both heirs to high-level positions, and were expected to learn and take on duties from the current High Chancellor of the Privy Council and High Commander of the Kingsglaive. Much like Noct would have taken over the crown. The three of them had meant to gradually ascend together, slowly introduce their new regime to the court and the kingdom.

He was also _pretty_ sure they were dating, but they hadn’t admitted it to him.

Iggy was cooking again, and constantly trying to extract information about Before from Prompto. His guesses were uncanny and out of the ballpark in equal numbers. The guard tried not to let on which was which, but he could once again read Prompto like a book.

Gladio made an excellent commander. He had all the people skills he needed, and the sheer _mass_ of him demanded respect from anyone else. He’d warmed to Prompto quickly after the Attack of Tennebrae, and it hadn’t been long until they were back to where they were Before. He’d spent months perfecting an indoor workout routine for Prompto so he could keep in shape without leaving his inflicted prison.

But gods _damn_ did Prompto miss running. The treadmill just didn’t cut it at _all_. He could do without the shooting range, but running had been with him since _middle school_. Photography was even worse. He’d taken photos for as long as he could remember. He had shots of the room from every single shot imaginable, and the view outside the sole window.

He’d started a time delay somewhere around year two - of himself in the mirror, and the view outside the window. The window shots were featured on the Citadel’s official public website - but his own ones only got some curious likes. 

At least Lunafreya was always willing to pose for a few shots - including a risque shoot or two they’d agreed never to share with anyone except Noct.

He got word of the kingdom - conservation efforts in Duscae and Cleigne, booming population issues in Leide. At least they didn’t have to worry about the Empire any more. Ravus was a good and strong ruler - his first edicts had been to return land to rightful owners and make reparations.

Re-education of the Niflheim population was harder, as they’d spent years on a diet of propaganda that led to the belief that they were restoring the glory of Solheim, and bringing their superior lifestyles to the more primitive nations. 

Accordo was once again fully self-governed, and remained the trading epicentre between the Kingdom of Lucis, and the Empire of Niflheim and Tennebrae. Galahd, after decades under systematic oppression from the Empire, and centuries under Lucis before that, was petitioning to be recognised as its own country without losing all the benefits of belonging to the Lucii.

It was a headache and Princess Lunafreya complained of the stress often.

(Prompto’s frequent remarks of ‘ _why can’t you just **give** them independence?_ ’ received tired, patronizing looks from Lunafreya and Ignis both. Screw him, he’s never understand politics.)

The experiments of the Besithia were more strictly regulated, and the people who had volunteered their genetic material were forced to take more ownership than just giving their last names to who the Empire acknowledged - about time! - were real people with full rights.

Prompto had needed to fill out _citizenship_ papers - but he now enjoyed the rights bestowed on him as a Dual Citizen of Lucis and Niflheim. That was if he _could_ enjoy any of those rights. So far all he did was pay double taxes on both his Kingsglaive salary and the awkwardly large inheritance from Besithia’s estate.

He’d been pretty much overjoyed to give Ignis power of attorney and let Ravus lease the Besithia Facility for government research initiatives. He’d tried to just _give_ it to Ravus, but Ignis and Princess Lunafreya only laughed at him.

( _’What do you mean I’m **rich**?’ Prompto had demanded when Ignis had helped him through his tax audit._

_Ignis had laughed._

_Prompto had thumped his head on the coffee table and declared: ‘Bahamut is making fun of me.’_

_Gentiana had yet to deny it.)_

  


Piece by piece, interrupting each other and trying to get back on track, Princess Lunafreya and Prompto informed Noctis of all this. 

Neither of them mentioned the months Prompto had gone catatonic trapped alone in this room. Or the burn scars he would forever wear on his back from the time he’d given up and tried to leave the tower. Or even what the punishment was if Prompto left his prince’s side. Hopefully, Noctis would never have to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no longer on vacation so chapters will likely take longer to come out.


	3. Moonlight

Noctis sat up, raising his knees to his chest. The room was dark, except for the low embers of the fire. There was Prompto, curled up on his side on the chaise. He was covered in a blanket, pulled all the way up to his nose. 

He'd stay asleep, Noct knew his best friend was a deep sleeper - they’d both needed to be, sharing a tent with Gladio. Noct slid out of the bed, heading over to the bedroom door. He opened it and stepped out, closing it quietly behind him. He started walking down the hallway, and just a few moments later the door was ripped open and Prompto shouted for him.

He turned around, giving his guard a guilty look. “Sorry,” he murmured, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

Prompto scoffed. He carefully adjusted the blanket around himself, only one hand peeking out of the coarse wool. “What’s up, Noct? Can’t sleep?”

“I’ve been asleep for ten years,” Noct answered lightly, “I guess that’s enough even for me.” 

Prompto laughed. “Is that all it took?” He caught up to his side. “So, where are we off to?”

“I want to see the gardens,” Noct replied. “I want to see everything, actually, but I thought it would be easier to start with the citadel first.”

Prompto nodded and walked beside him. There was no need for him to lead the way - the citadel hadn’t changed since his childhood. Or...from either of his childhoods. He sighed. There had been such a clear divide in his dead, when he’d been Between, waiting for the time to wake up. But now all his memories were jumbled together into one, and he didn’t know what had happened here and what had happened in the Other world. 

Anything with Prompto in it, at least before his wedding, that was Other. He laughed slightly. “So, Prompto,” he continued, “you’re technically only like eleven years old, aren’t you?”

The blond snorted. “I’m an eleven out of ten.” He gave him a playful grin, but it faded quickly. “Yeah. Technically, I guess. But I feel like fifty years old sometimes.” 

“Forty at most,” Noct continued, “I’m the one who’s sixty.”

“You look good for your age.”

“‘Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” He’d meant it as a teasing question, his voice playful.

Yet Prompto looked at him, his eyes serious. There was something longing in his expression, something Noctis didn’t dare to put a name to. “For every moment I have breath, and in the world beyond.”

Noct felt his cheeks blush pink. “O-oh…” He turned his face away. “That’s um. Um.”

A loud, almost forced laugh pushed out of Prompto’s chest. “You should’ve seen your face!” He laughed again, and reached up to ruffle Noct’s hair. “Come on. If we get the timing just right, the moonlight will bathe the whole garden and I might get a photograph just right.”

“You take photos, right?” Noctis asked. “In this one too?”

“There’s not a lot of difference between me in this world and Before,” he replied, his voice low and calm. “I remember it all, and I came Here knowing who I was. Facts to set up the new place, but no memories. I’m still me, as I was Before, as I am Here.” 

“Was it hard for you?” Noct asked, his voice just as low and soft as Prom’s. “With everyone so different than you expected them to be?”

“ _So_ hard,” he replied, shaking his head. “Remember when we were seventeen and we played Dark Souls and I said it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done?” 

A slight smile tugged at his lips as he remembered, Prompto almost crying with frustration but determined to go on. “Yeah.”

“That’s now number four. Getting used to this world expecting everything to be like Before is number three.”

Noct blinked. Twice. “Wait, what’s the top two?” 

Prompto gave a playful grin. “Resisting Lunafreya trying to seduce me for ten years is number two,”

He chuckled at that. “You know. For the record. You don’t have to resist.”

A pink blush spread under the skin of Prompto’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but stare, vivid memories of how it looked when he was dusted by freckles. Noct lifted his hand and brushed his thumb across his cheekbone. “N-Noct?” He realised they’d come to a stop, standing by the window, facing one another.

“You don’t have freckles?” He asked, thumb brushing over the baby-soft skin of his cheeks. “Is that something from this world?”

Prompto leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. “I haven’t been able to get much sun, watching you the past ten years.” He opened his eyes. “But at least there was sunlight, I guess.” He shifted. “Uh… we should continue on to the garden. Moonlight’s a-wasting.” 

Noctis quickly stepped away from him. “Right. Gardens.”

They walked in silence until they stepped out into the garden. It was beautiful - blooming with sylleblossoms, covered in the light of the full moon. Prompto knelt down, taking out his phone and taking a few shots. Strange, what had happened to his camera?

“What’s number one?”

Prompto glanced at him, brow wrinkling up in confusion. “Huh?”

“Worst thing you’ve ever had to do. You said resisting Lunafreya was number two.” Prompto ignored him at first, going back to taking photos. “Come on, Prom. Just tell me.”

He sighed. “It’s like… tied. Or… both of them mixed together, I guess.” He plucked a sylleblossom, fiddling it between his fingers. “Everything I’ve done to protect you. Ten years on a pilgrimage in a world of darkness, A year by your side, growing a new heart. And then…” He shuddered. His breath was shaky, and the bloom crushed between his fingers. “Gods damn it, Noct. I had to _choose_ whether you lived or died. I can’t _do_ that again, Noct. Please, I can’t…. I can’t…”

“Hey, hey.” Noct stepped closer and held the blond in his arms. They were nearly the same height, and he could look into Prom’s deep blue eyes. They were almost violet. “It’s okay, Prompto,” he murmured, resting their foreheads together. “It’s alright. You’re here now. I’m alive, thanks to you - _twice_. I’m not going anywhere, and nobody’s asking to do it again.”

“Noct…”

He leaned close, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. “It’s okay, Prompto. It’s over now. We’re together.”

The blond just gave a low sob and slumped into him.


	4. Treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this one deserves to up the rating? There's a lot implied but nothing outright stated. Let me know if you think the fic should be raised to M I guess?

Prompto was tired. He’d kept fit, sure, but there was still nothing much to do confined in one room for ten years. He could barely get through the morning without getting cranky and frustrated with all the court nonsense. And Noct was still only on light duties! Even his evenings were the same shelter they’d always been.

Before he’d had Luna for company, and they could help each other through their loneliness - through missing Noct. But Noct was back now. And they were married. And they had ten years to make up for. 

Instead of curling up by the fire with the Princess, he now had long icy cold showers while the two of them... enjoyed their marriage privileges. If you got his drift. They weren’t even finished by the time he had to return to Noct’s side - the burns crawling up his left arm were almost a permanent feature - and he had to sit on his chaise and try very hard to block out what was going on behind the heavy cloth of the bed drapes. 

So that night, when he crossed to the wardrobe to dress, it was a jolt to see the curtains at the foot of the bed were wide open and framing the sight inside. 

Princess Lunafreya was barely dressed in a scandalous set of lingerie - black lace and grey silk and white diamonds like stars ascentuating her...assets. Her hair was unbound, framing her seductive smile. 

He yanked his eyes away, but that only had Noct catch his eyes. His slender, lightly muscled body nude, with only the edge of the sheet concealing...the royal jewels. He, too, was watching Prompto - with an amused sort of patience.

“Guys?” He asked, embarrassed by how his voice squeaked even at his age. “What’s going on?”

She held a hand out to him, the movement pressing her cleavage together. “Come here Prompto. We have a proposition for you.”

Uncertain, forgetting he was only wearing a towel held shut at his waist, he crossed to stand at the edge of the bed. “Wh... what kind of proposition.”

With him in range, both pairs of hands coaxed him onto the bed, until there was onto a towel and some thin fabrics between their naked bodies. “This,” Noct answered, beginning to kiss up his neck. “Us.”

“B-but... _Why_?”

Luna laughed, kissing him as she had for years. Sinfully, with the promise of more if he would only accept it. When she pulled away, she looked calm. “You remember the terms of the marriage contract and treaty, my dear Prom?”

“I don’t even remember my own name right now,” he murmured, breath hitching as Noctis began to suckle a mark into the sensitive join of his neck and collar. 

She laughed lightly, gently moving Noct’s face away, but not removing the press of her skin and lingerie against his back and thighs. “I have to provide an heir for Lucis and Tennebrae and Niflheim.” 

“Right,” he couldn’t think, “that. What’s that got to do with...?”

“I’ve been in negotiations with the heads of each kingdom,” she replied, “and the unofficial leader of Galahad.”

Politics. What a boner killer. He shifted restlessly, but Noct’s hands exploring his chest and thigh sliding between his quickly brought his mind back of track. “Okay.”

She laughed again, her hair tickling at his spine. “I talked them down into agreeing with my plan.” Good, her body her rules. “Three heirs. I’ll select a Galahdian to father the Lucian heir, a Tennebraen for my homeland, and...” Her hand moved around to the fist holding his towel closed and began to ease his fingers open gently, “an imperial for Niflheim.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, as the towel disappeared and there was suddenly nothing between his front and Noct’s. 

She turned his head back around to kiss him and then pulled away with a soft, patient smile. “I’d like you to be my choice for Niflheim,” she said seriously.

His brain stalled. “So...” He tried to figure it out, shock making him almost numb to their touches. “I’d be your catamite?” He asked her.

Noct gave a little growl and turned his head back to take a kiss. “You’d be _ours_.”

Luna tutted and ran her fingers through Prompto’s hair until he regained his focus. “We both agreed that it wouldn’t be fair to any of our feelings if I was the only one who could have you. Noct has loved you as long as I have.” 

_Longer_ Prompto thought, dazed, though he pushed it away. Noct from Before never loved him. Wait... “ _Love_?” He repeated, strangled. 

“We want to formally invite you to our bed,” Noct replied, hand gripping the towel-damp skin of his...upper thigh. “Since you haven’t been picking up the hints we’ve been dropping all month.”

“All decade,” Luna murmured playfully. “Prom... my dear Prompto. It’s your choice. On both parts. If you want to help me with an heir but not this, then there are medical options. If you want this, but not the heir, I can seek out another option. But you’re my first choice.”

“The only thing is,” Noct said seriously. “You can’t pick just one of us. Both or nothing is the only way we could work it out to be fair on all of us.”

 _Fair?_ He thought absently. To ask him into bed and then question if he wanted to be their catamite when he was very distracted?

”What do you say, Prom?” Luna asked, her voice soft and expectant.

“I’d be honoured.”

“Thank the Astrals,” Noct replied, and slammed their lips together again.


	5. Parting

Noct was sulking as he watched Lunafreya pack up the last of her things in a private bag. “Why do you have to go so soon?” 

She looked back at him patiently. “Noct, you know why. This is important to our kingdoms.” 

That didn't do much to improve his mood. He knew why of course, but he was is still going to miss her a lot. At least he had Prompto? 

Things between the three of them had been going well. There's no jealousy between them, they all had a fierce passion for one another - and if Noct wasn't mistaken, love too. He know he had feelings for both his wife and his guard, Luna was more difficult to read but Prompto was obvious. He had feelings for them both for a long time. 

So yes, things were going well. But he didn’t know how they would last with Luna out of the picture. 

She was going to Tenebrae, in order to produce the heir for her kingdom. It had been decided that Tenebrae would come first. Lucis was not in any urgency to have their new heir, they were still preparing Noct to ascend to the throne; or as he expected, Luna to ascend with him as a consort. She was doing very well as the acting regent in Regis’s absence - as he had learnt from Prompto and Ignis. 

Prompto was standing in the corner, but he said nothing. He was probably resigned to being alone for long periods of time, at this stage. Luna’s temporary absence would be nothing compared to the 10 years he spent with almost no company. From what he understood from Ignis and Gladio, Prompto had been his sole guardian over the time he spent asleep. 

_He never left your side_ , Gladio told him. He’d gone to say more but Prompto had quickly changed the topic of conversation. 

He still wasn’t, now that Noct thought about it. Almost every minute of every day was spent in each other’s company - except bathroom breaks. Prompto even slept beside him - or on the chaise if he and Luna wanted the bed to themselves. 

It wasn’t that Noct didn’t want Prompto around - but sometimes the prince just wanted a moment of solitude. Even growing up, the guards had stood outside the room and let him have his privacy. He understood though - Prompto had almost lost him twice now. He wanted to keep close. But did it have to be all the time? 

Luna was finished packing now. She handed off her bag to the attending Kingsglaive, and let Gentiana smooth down her travelling clothes. “Will you two walk me out?” 

Prompto and Luna exchanged their tender goodbyes as they walked down from their private tower - the public didn’t know about the three of them yet, and though the court might guess it was better not to give them proof. 

As they reached the courtyard, Prompto hung back at the door and let them have their personal - though public - goodbye. She kissed him, and touched his face gently. After her adieus, she added softly: “be kind to Prompto in my absence, will you? Give him some understanding.” 

He nodded, though he didn’t know what she thought she meant. He was always nice to Prompto. 

Prompto was a little teary eyed as she left, descending the stairs in a graceful walk. She was to be gone a whole year - and they wouldn’t be able to visit for months so there wouldn’t be any question of the Tenebrae heir’s paternity. 

Gentiana gently kissed Prompto’s forehead before she went after the princess. She bowed politely to Noct, and then they were left alone. 

With only each other for company. 

“Let’s go find Specs.” 


	6. Burn

Prompto stood quietly by the window, half-concealed behind the curtain as he looked out onto the gardens. The sylleblossoms were days away from blooming, little blue buds just waiting for the turn of the weather. It made him miss Lunafreya more than ever. 

The princess had been gone for four months now, and in a few days they’d be allowed to go visit her at least. He was looking forward to it. Especially since… 

Well, Noct had been getting increasingly short-tempered with him since Lunafreya had left. He knew what it was about. Noct was sick of him. Not even the strongest love could survive spending every day together, let alone Noct’s feelings. 

When the prince started getting snappy with him, he’d quickly learned to retreat to a different part of the room and keep quiet until Noct spoke to him again. 

At breakfast this morning, the prince had snarled at him about chewing too loudly – and hadn’t spoken to him again since. Maybe it was time to eat his own breakfast before waking the prince up for his. 

At that moment, Noct was having a meeting with Regis and Iggy about the upcoming trip to Tenebrae. His input wasn’t necessary, it never was. He’d go where Noct did – he couldn’t _be_ anywhere else but where he was. 

Prompto listened as they wrapped up the meeting and the king departed. Iggy lingered by the door to chat a little more. Prompto waved at him and headed into the en suite to shower. Selfishly, he hoped Iggy talked to the prince about how he was treating him, but he didn’t believe it would happen. Or that it would even help. 

The shower was a relief. He allowed himself to relax and enjoy it. He took up as much time as he could, without a proper hesitation the Six could punish him for. 

But it didn’t work. His arm began to sting as he washed out his hair. He almost thought the cold water had died, but he soon realised the cold water seemed to soothe the burning. The pain spread quickly up his arm and he cried out, slipping as he jolted out of the shower. 

He hasn’t hesitated, but had the Astrals decided he’d taken too long anyway? He yanked on his pants and stumbled towards the door. He pulled down the handle, but it stuck and didn’t go any further. 

The burning sensation had begun to spread across his shoulders and back. 

He steadied himself and lifted one foot to plant repeatedly near the lock. His entire torso was in pain, spreading down his arm, when the door burst open and… the chair blocking it toppled to the ground? Oh fuck, Noct had been kidnapped! Was it the Izunias? 

He grasped for his gun, relieved when it materialised in his hand. Noct was still okay at least. He pushed through the pain consuming his senses, eyes sweeping over the room. It looked undisturbed – but the window was open, curtains fluttering. 

There! On the table, a scrap of paper. He hurried over, eyes trying to focus their best through a narrowing tunnel of darkness – and without his contacts. But… that was Noct’s handwriting? 

_Sorry. Needed a break. Back soon._

It hit him, as the pain spread to his legs and they gave out on him. He smacked his head on the desk as he went down. Feeling something wet trickling down his forehead, the same thought echoed in his head over and over. 

_Noct left him. On purpose._

Everything became about the pain. It covered his entire body – even the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet. It began to sink deeper, he could _feel_ blisters forming on his skin. He was distantly aware of his own screaming. 

He felt someone move his head, and lay it down on a hard, muscular thigh – he managed to open his eyes, and there was Gladio above him. His mouth was moving, but Prompto couldn’t hear him. 

Slowly, starting with the usual arm, the pain started to numb out. A hysterical laugh bubbled out of his blistered lips. Would he die before his body was charred like coal? Or would he live until his heart burned up? 

Movement caught his eye, and he followed it to see Gentiana walking from the open window. Her human form melted away until it was Shiva kneeling beside him and taking up on of his hands. Icy cold washed over him, almost as painful as the fire though more relieving. 

Her voice spoke directly to his mind. “Close your eyes, Dear One. I will see you through.” 

The bliss of oblivion swept him away, and the pain vanished. 


	7. Guilt

“Noctis!” 

He jolted, surprised, fishing rod slipping out of his hands. “Specs?” 

Ignis looked absolutely furious. “What are you doing?” He demanded. 

“Fishing?” He replied uncertainly. After all, that had been rather obvious. “My schedule was free for the afternoon.” 

“So, you came out here without Prompto?” His tone was unusually harsh, compared to the normal smooth, sultry tones he of his advisor. 

“I don’t need a guard, I’m still inside the Citadel grounds.” 

Ignis’s expression wrestled with expressions for a moment – before it fixed to its usual blank composure, and he pushed up his glasses. “I’m going to remain calm with you, since it appears you are ignorant of the circumstances – and not being blatantly cruel.” 

“Cruel?” Noct echoed. What on earth was Ignis talking about? 

“We don’t have time for explanations, return to the palace immediately. Prompto needs you.” 

Noct’s expression twitched with anger. “I don’t care about Prompto right now! I need _a break_ from him right now!” 

Ignis’s jaw tensed and his fists clenched tightly. “If you weren’t my prince, I would be shoving you into the inlet right now. Now, you have thirty seconds to head back or I’m going to throw you over my shoulder and take you back by force.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Noct said, narrowing his eyes. 

Turns out, he would. 

Ignis carried him all the way back to the main building, where he handed him off to a much stronger ‘Glaive to carry him back up to the tower. 

The smell of burning flesh and fat flooded his nose and he gagged. He lifted his shirt to cover his nose and mouth once he was placed on the floor outside his door. “What the hell is that?” 

Ignis just held the door open – the smell getting stronger. What was going? He was shoved into the room without a word. 

Noct froze as he saw the scene inside. Gladio was knelt on the floor, and to his side was Shiva, holding one blackened hand in her own. “Wh-where is Prompto?” 

Ignis gave him a look and went to kneel beside Gladio. “Can he be moved to the bed? He can’t be comfortable here on the floor.” 

“His entire body is becoming third degree burns,” the Shield grunted. “There’s no way he’s going to be comfortable.” 

“What’s going on?” Noct asked. “Where’s Prompto? Who’s been attacked?” But a sick feeling was growing in his stomach. Shiva was there, and he only knew one person who was so favoured by the Six. 

As he rounded Gladio’s other side, the blackened and red body was no longer blocked from view behind the muscular shoulders. Enough he could see the slick, wet tangled blond hair. “Prompto…” he whispered, feeling sick. “Was he attacked? Did they come looking for me?” 

Gladio grunted in irritation. “Of course he didn’t tell you. Besithia, you idiot.” 

“Perhaps you could defer any insults until Prompto is well enough to feel suitably scolded by them,” Ignis said – his voice calm and steady. “At least he won’t get any worse now.” 

“What are you **talking** about?” Noct demanded, his voice rising with panic. “Why aren’t you telling me what happened to him?” 

Ignis and Gladio exchanged looks, but it was Shiva who spoke first. “When Prompto bargained for your life the second time, it came with new conditions. Pertaining to his oath.” 

Noct felt something guilty twist in his stomach, but he didn’t _know_ what she meant. 

Gladio sighed irritably. “You know when we told you that he didn’t leave your side the ten years you were asleep?” 

“Yeah…?” 

“I mean he didn’t leave the room except to use the bathroom – and he couldn’t stay there longer than necessary.” 

“He did leave once,” Ignis added. “About six years in. Surely you’ve noticed the burn scars on his back?” 

He had, though Prompto was always careful about keeping his back turned away. He’d been curious, but not enough to ask. Ten years was a long time. 

His stomach twisted. “You’re telling me h burns from being too far from me?” 

“Prompto swore an oath to remain ever at your side,” Shiva said, in Gentiana’s gentle voice. “To buy your life again, it was decided that he shall keep his oath unto his death.” 

“So you **burn** him?” Noct demanded harshly. 

“Ifrit lends his flames to the oath.” 

Noct clenched his fists. He’d just wanted a break, a day off – some time away from his ever-present guard so he could stop losing his mind over every small pet peeve. He remembered putting the chair under the handle, hoping to buy himself a couple extra minutes freedom, not knowing how cruel a hinderance it would be. Six, he hadn’t _known_. Prompto had never _told_ him. 

“Wrap him up in the soft cotton sheets and carry him with us. I’m going to the Altar of the Six.” 


	8. Cold

Prompto was walking through the ice fields of Niflheim. Every moment was agonizing pain, and only the icy wind numbing his senses made it bearable. It was never-ending drudgery, but he knew he had to keep going. 

He’d been here before. When he thought Noct had thrown him away. 

Not so different now, hey? He’d been rejected again through deception, though not exactly the same way. The first time, Noct hadn’t been attacking _him_ , he’d been after Ardyn. But this time? 

This time Noct had left him. Without knowing what would happen, but still. 

His legs gave out and he landed in the snow. It was so soft, so numbing. Maybe he could just stay here until all the pain went away. 

“Get up, boy!” A familiar voice barked. He felt a hand grab the collar of his coat, hoisting up to his feet. “Keep going. If you stop, you’ll die.” 

“Ardyn?” He slurred, confused. 

“The one and the same,” the former king replied. “You must keep walking.” 

“Is this a dream?” Prompto asked, trudging one foot in front of the other. 

“In a way. But that doesn’t make your need to continue any less dire.” As Prompto tried to watch him, his appearance flickered between his old-fashioned royal raiment and the strange long coat he’d worn Before. 

“Stop shifting like that,” he complained, rubbing his eyes. 

Ardyn chuckled. “I appear to you how you perceive me.” Prompto stumbled, and he caught him by the arm. “Steady.” 

“Am I dead?” Prompto asked, trying hard to lift his foot and plant it down further forward. It seemed a Herculean effort. 

“Dying,” Ardyn corrected. “If you reach the compound, you’ll lie.” 

It was so far away, and he was so tired. “Can’t I just stay here?” 

“You could move on, if you wish it,” Ardyn replied. “Noct is currently petitioning the gods for you. Be mindful of that.” 

Prompto squinted at him, confused. “He’s doing what?” 

“Did you not think he would? After all that’s happened between you?” 

“He can’t!” he yelled, frantic. “They’ll make him pay some terrible price! You have to stop him!” 

Ardyn gave a strange sort of amused smile. “Why not? You’ve paid an unbearable price for his life _twice_ now. And yet you would stop him?” 

“Of course I would!” he argued. “He’s Noct! – and he’s everything to me. I’m not worth it. I’m just… me.” 

Ardyn chuckled. “Then you’d best head for the facility, so you can wake up and stop him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and an epilogue to go


	9. Field

Noctis sat alone in a field of Sylleblossoms, watching the fields dance in the gentle wind. It was so peaceful here in Tenebrae, one day he would have to come here without being surrounded by terrible circumstances. 

He heard the blossoms rustle as someone approached, and turned his head to look. 

Luna was beautiful. Glowing with health, her body becoming softer to accommodate her growing life. But her face was serious as she settled down next to him. “You’ve been avoiding me.” 

“I’ve been avoiding everyone,” he replied. “Taking time to come to terms with everything, and how I am to face the future.” 

“Oh, Noctis…” Teary-eyed, she reached out to take his hand. “It’s alright.” 

“It doesn’t feel like it is.” He squeezed her hand tightly. “Luna. Why aren’t you angry with me?” 

“Noctis,” she said reassuringly, taking his hand in both of hers. “I urged him so many times to tell you the truth. You weren’t being intentionally cruel by leaving him – how could I blame you for something you didn’t knowingly do? If he’d told you, it would be a different matter. You can’t be blamed for what happened – you ought to stop blaming yourself for it.” 

“I tried so hard Luna,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “I begged them on my knees to undo it.” 

She kissed him softly. “He lives, Noctis,” she reminded him, “and he stays ever at your side. He’s healed and happy. Your gods may not have removed the caveat, but now you both know of it.” 

Noct hung his head. “But I’ll never be king, Luna. You’ll never be the queen you deserve.” 

“Noctis, I never wanted to be _queen_. I wanted to be your wife. I can still serve Lucis and Tenebrae as I always have. I’ve never needed a crown.” 

He fell silent. “I don’t know who I am going to be if I’m not the future king.” In both lives, it had been what he was raised to do. In one life, to die for his kingdom – in the other, to live for it. Who was he, if he was not Crown Prince Noctis? 

It was a steep price to pay, which made it no question why the Astrals had demanded it in exchange for Prompto’s life. But they would bargain nothing to release Prompto from the flames that bound him to an oath he’d made a whole lifetime ago. 

_“Prompto must remain beside you,”_ Bahamut had declared. And would not budge on the physical punishment. 

Even now, with no four walls to give them a visible prison, Prompto had to remain close enough to be able to hear him if he called. If Noctis turned his head, he could watch him, crouching down in the blossoms to snap photos with his camera. 

“Have you told Ignis yet?” Luna’s voice broke him out of his reverie. 

Noct shook his head. “I’m saving that particular headache until our return to Insomnia. Prompto yelled at me enough for it already.” 

Oh, how furious he’d been when he woke up. They’d yelled at each other for a full day and night until, hoarse and exhausted, they’d fallen asleep crying in each other’s arms. 

Even now, Prompto was still angry he paid so high a price to save him, to take away his injuries. Would his lover never understand that Noct loved him as much as he loved Noct? 

“It’s getting dark.” The two of them glanced over at the blond, facing them both with the camera in hand, snapping away their private moment. “We should head back to the manor.” 

Noct gave an assenting nod and rose to his feet. Prompto stepped closer to them, and when he was within reach, the prince reached out to touch his face. 

The blond sighed and leaned into his touch, pressing a slight kiss to his palm. Noct slowly brushed his thumb across a new spatter of freckles across one cheekbone. “The fresh air here is doing you good,” he murmured. 

His guard didn’t answer, leaning in to kiss him. “I’m still mad at you, by the way.” 

“I know.” 

“Ahem.” They both turned to look at Luna, who was smiling up at them. “Don’t forget about me, dears.” 

Prompto, blushing, reached to help her to her feet. Once she was steady, Noct gave her his arm. Prompto fell into step beside him, but blinked in surprise when Noct took his hand without word. 

Together, they walked back inside. 


	10. History

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV renounced his claim to the throne when the Lucii heir was born. 

Born of Lunafreya Nox Flauret and Nyx Ulric, Princess Diana Ulfric Flauret Lucis would go on to be a most beloved queen. 

A younger brother was born, Argentum Besithia Aldercapt – who would briefly rule as king of Niflheim before a referendum would replace his government with a democratic system modelled after Accordo. 

Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya, accompanied by their devoted guard, the Duke of Argentum, would retreat to a palace by the seaside. The doors would always be open to the sick and needy. The ménage-à-trois was the worst kept secret in all of Eos, but it remained (officially) a secret. 

After making an early retirement from official duties, General and Chancellor Amicitia-Scientia would join their prince at the Caem Palace. The ensuing restaurant would be booked out for months in advance. 

Many decades in the future, the prince would pass away peacefully in his sleep. He would be entombed with the late Duke of Argentum and they would remain, eternally, at one another’s side. 

_The End._


End file.
